


“You talk too much.”

by Undertheblu



Category: Bruce Banner - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Science Boyfriends - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Hulk - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheblu/pseuds/Undertheblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With that one word Tony knew he wanted Bruce for a friend, like a collector who had found an extremely rare antique, he wanted Bruce for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You talk too much.”

  

  “It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”

“Thanks.”

With that one word Tony knew he wanted Bruce for a friend, like a collector who had found an extremely rare antique, he wanted Bruce for his own. He spent the rest of the day examining and observing him, fascinated with every tiny movement. He wanted to know everything there was to know about him, the way he studied Quantum Physics as a child. He watched to see how Bruce handled the stimuli presented around him, seeing what would happen if he actively tried to entice Bruce's anger. He wanted the other man to know that he wasn't afraid, he could feel Bruce's intrigue and it encouraged Tony to continue.

“You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?” Tony grinned after sticking Bruce in the side, “What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?”

Bruce's shocked smile pushed Tony over the edge, Bruce actually _liked_ what Tony had done. He was enjoying their interaction, probably not as much as Tony was, but at least he was interested. Tony was so pleased to have Bruce around, someone to actually _talk_ to! Real dialect, not just catchy phrases to impress, but _real_ conversation. He wanted to know Bruce's opinions on **everything**.Steve absolutely hated the way Tony poked and prodded at Bruce but Tony was already addicted to Bruce's smile.

Tony handed Bruce the plastic bag of fruit, munching on a handful of his own as Bruce chatted. He purposely touched Bruce's hand when he passed the bag, instantly regretting it because he wanted even more contact. He simply _wanted_. He just wanted _everything_ there was to want from Bruce.

“So, I heard you haven't had sex since you're little accident. Fact?” Tony asked, resting his cheek on his palm as he leaned against the work space Bruce was using.

“Uh, yeah.” Bruce nodded sheepishly, removing his glasses for a moment, “It just hasn't seemed like a good idea.”

“See, I think there lies your problem.” Tony chimed, slamming his hand down on the table, “Anyone would be furious having to go so long without it!”

Bruce chuckled, matching Tony's gaze,“You know what maybe you're right.”

Tony let his tongue slide over his teeth, “Why not give the monster a treat? Right? Maybe that's all it takes.”

“If only it were that simple,” Bruce nodded.

“Well,” Tony replied, sliding his hand over to Bruce's, grazing his fingers across Bruce's skin, “how do you know it doesn't work if you've never tried it?”

Bruce looked from his hand up to Tony's face, realizing what exactly Tony was implying, “You, uh, you think so huh?”

Tony's smirk was planted firmly on his face as he nodded back at Bruce, “Well that's just my professional opinion. But who knows, maybe I don't have the right degree for that sort of advice.”

“You're actually able to keep track of all those degrees?” Bruce chuckled.

“Oh, of course not,” Tony shook his head, swatting his hand lethargically,“let other people do that.”

“Mhm, you always let other people handle your business for you?”

Tony grinned at the _obvious_ green light, he couldn't count the number of girls who had used that line on him.

 

  


Tony waited, waited for the correct time, he wanted it done right. But the correct time came much sooner than he planned. It happened the day Bruce hulked out in their lab, Tony scrambled to get out of the way as extremely expensive equipment was smashed. His heart raced as he watched the angry giant flail his arms in frustration. He wasn't sure what to do, should he try to calm him down or should he try to be invisible.

“Uh, Bruce?”

The green face whirled around, spotting Tony, he bared his teeth and started to charge.

“Shit,” Tony mumbled to no one before diving out of the way, “Bruce! Bruce, please try to calm down. **I** , along with everything else in this room, are very expensive!”

The Hulk growled before waving his large arm forward, managing to swat Tony like a fly. He slammed against the wall, gasping for air after the blow. He coughed and pulled himself to his feet, not even aware that Bruce was changing down to his normal size. When Tony did look up, he saw Bruce gripping at his ripped pants, trying to keep them above his ankles.

“You've, uh, got a pretty mean swing,” Tony nodded, still holding his chest.

Bruce frowned, walking over to examine Tony for any real damage, “I'm sorry. I really am.”

“What brought it on?” Tony asked with a cough.

Bruce's eyebrows wrinkled with another frown, “You did.” He answered.

“I did?” Tony crooked his neck in a curious fashion.

“Yes! You're infuriating,” Bruce replied huffily, fingers fiddling with what was left of his pants, “always touching me and sauntering away. You can't just...you can't just _touch_ me like that and walk away!”

Tony's trademark grin slid back into place as he listened. He'd only touched Bruce on the shoulder! His curiosity desperately wanted to know what would happen if he touched other areas, “That bothered you?” Tony asked with a smile.

“Yes, _obviously_ it did-”

Bruce was cut off when Tony stepped forward and grabbed his face between both hands to press their lips together. Bruce was caught off guard, but in no way did he fight what Tony did, he let Tony grab his hips and drag him closer. He let his hands reach up and touch Tony's face, he let himself sigh in relief as their bodies pushed against one another.

Bruce let out an unconscious whine when Tony finally pulled his lips away, “You're not gonna hulk out again right? I mean last time I did just touch your **shoulder** , what happens if I touch your-”

Tony's words fell away as Bruce slipped his hands right into Tony's jeans, smiling at the lack of any underwear. He cupped his hand against Tony's already hard cock, begging to be set free from the suffocating material.

“Oh okay, we could do that instead.” Tony nodded with a grin. Bruce tugged at Tony's dark shirt, hurriedly pulling off his own. Tony licked his lips, enjoying how hasty Bruce's actions were, “In a hurry?”

“ **You** have been teasing me for months,” Bruce growled, leaning in to bite at Tony's bottom lip, “and I'm sick of it.”

“Me?” Tony pointed to himself with a look of confusion painted onto his face, “As anyone, I am no tease. All you needed to do was ask.”

Bruce shook his head with a smile before kissing Tony's jaw. Tony purred against him as he let his lips drag down Tony's neck. Tony's fingers gingerly opened Bruce's pants, letting them fall to the ground. Bruce pushed him against the wall, working Tony's pants off of him, smiling down at what greeted him.

“You just gonna admire?” Tony teased, sliding Bruce's boxers off and dipping down to his knees. He grinned as he looked at what Bruce had to offer before he started kissing the inside of Bruce's thigh, knowing how much he would hate it. Bruce squirmed as Tony grabbed the back of his legs while he kissed his bare skin. Bruce was about to remark on what a tease Tony really was when Tony parted his lips and expertly took all of Bruce's dick into his mouth. Bruce let out a gasp at the sudden heat surrounding him, Tony's eyes glanced up, even now he had a grin on his face.

Bruce moaned, letting his hands reach down into Tony's hair, holding his head to steady himself. Tony let out a noise of appreciation when Bruce gripped his hair tightly in his fist, pulling his head closer. His legs began to feel wobbly so he took Tony's shoulders to stand him up, he leaned forward to kiss Tony's lips, tasting himself there. Sliding his hands down to Tony's sleek hips he realized they hadn't thought this through very well. They were in a lab, with broken glass everywhere, and not to mention the chance that anyone could walk in at any time.

“Uh, maybe we shouldn't..not here?”

A look of disappointment flooded Tony's face, “You can't do that to me!”

Tony bent down to fish a tiny bottle from the pocket of his jeans on the floor.

“You _seriously_ carry lube around with you?” Bruce laughed.

Tony shrugged with a grin,“You never know when you're gonna need some.”

Bruce nodded, leaning in to kiss the other man who had obviously been planning this for a while, “I guess you're right.”

Tony took Bruce's hand and steered him toward the small leather couch, avoiding any broken glass on the way. Bruce admired the view of Tony from behind as they moved. Tony pulled the other in between his legs as they rested down on the dark leather. Bruce let his thumb drag over the other man's perfect collar bone

“I...I haven't done..this with another-”  
“I know that,” Tony interrupted, a matter of fact tone in his voice. He let his fingers dance over Bruce's chest and slide down to his stomach, “It's really not that different, well, not for you anyway. Just be gentle, it's been a while for me.”

Bruce nodded and took the small container, he leaned in to kiss the other while he squeezed some lube into his fingers. He did his best to be gentle, probably being a little to careful, but he wasn't sure what Tony meant by “ _it's been a while_ ” so he was nervous. It would be so easy to hurt the other man, even without the Hulk, he knew he was capable of hurting Tony in this position. He kissed Tony's neck softly, listening to the sounds he made for direction.

Tony wriggled under his touch and finally when he couldn't take it anymore he yanked Bruce's hair so he could hiss in his ear, “Fuck me already, you've made wait long enough.”

Bruce grinned and did as he was told, taking hold of Tony's hip with one hand and sliding himself inside with the other. Tony sucked in his breath, clenching his eyes tightly so Bruce leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. Bruce continued an extremely slow place until Tony started humming and wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist. Tony reached up and grabbed a handful of Bruce's curly hair, giving a yank to signal that he wanted it harder.

Bruce thrusted against Tony, pressing deep and hard, sighing at the delicious sounds that were coming from Tony. As they moved against one another, Bruce felt his heart race increasing and he couldn't ignore the possible danger. Tony looked up into Bruce's face, concern in his dark, hazy eyes. For a moment Bruce was expecting Tony to ask him to stop but then in between moaning Tony asked, “You're not gonna...hulk out on top of me are you? Your cock is...plenty big enough!”

Bruce couldn't help but laugh out loud.

“I'm serious!” Tony slapped at Bruce's chest with a smirk, “I don't think I could handle _that_ much dick..hey!”

Tony's words trailed off when Bruce pulled out of him, frowning up at the other man. Bruce leaned down to kiss Tony's pink lips before whispering, “You talk too much.”

Before Tony could say anything else, Bruce slid a hand underneath his back and flipped him over on the couch so that he was lying face down. Tony pretended to be put out at being manhandled but Bruce could tell he was enjoying it. Who would have thought, Tony Stark liked being dominated.

 


End file.
